Copycat
by Noxius Veritas
Summary: Things in the world were messed up. Thorfinn knew that the world just needed some help fixing things this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Copycat  
><strong>Beta: <strong>lksnarry1 on livejournal  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Length:<strong> 13300 words in all  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash, Sex, Profanity, Third Party POV  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Things in the world were messed up. Thorfinn knew that the world just needed some help fixing things this time.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I make no claim to Harry Potter or the accompanying ideas and characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and others. This is written for entertainment only.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is the first chapter of a short four-chaptered story. I would like to thank my brilliant new beta lksnarry1 for looking over this for me. :)

* * *

><p>"Malfoy might be one of us, but I'm not sure he is really loyal to us. He was a Death Eater, and even after he spent months training with the other recruits, I heard that the only person who would take him when they were up for partner promotion was Harry Potter."<p>

Thorfinn Rowle smiled slightly. His plan might have two positive outcomes. Thorfinn would be able to do away with Potter, and killing Potter would lay the blame directly at Malfoy's feet. Not even Malfoy's co-workers trusted him, so framing him for his old rival's death would be child's play.

Snorting, Thorfinn continued to set his spells. The Auror Corps had far more to worry about than the loyalty of a former Death Eater. It had only taken Thorfinn three weeks of preparation to break into the Auror office to set up surveillance equipment, and the security was showing no signs of catching him.

Potter might be a nuisance, but he was a nuisance that had made consistently high marks in the notoriously difficult Auror training program, and Malfoy had certainly been no slouch in his training either.

The surveillance equipment was a combination of shrunken recorders-about the size of a Thorfinn's pinkie fingernail-secrecy charms, and amplification spells. Thorfinn had tested them thoroughly. He would need the information they could give him in order to steal the opportunities he needed to fulfill his purpose.

Thorfinn placed most of the surveillance equipment in the small office shared by Malfoy and Potter, but he also spread a few items around the break room and the doors leading to the bathroom. Working quickly, Thorfinn used permanent sticking charms to attach the devices onto the walls carefully, choosing spots where the wards came together so they would hide the magic of the recorders.

After placing the surveillance equipment, Thorfinn returned to the old flat that he was renting for the duration of the project. He quickly retrieved the viewing scope, which looked rather like a telescope, and looked into it. There was the small office of Malfoy and Potter, and as Thorfinn flicked the small, almost invisible buttons going down the side of the viewing scope, the views changed. Thorfinn was looking at the Aurors' office from behind Potter's desk, and then he was viewing the halls outside the restrooms. It was an exquisite job.

Thorfinn turned the viewer's focus back on Malfoy's and Potter's office. He needed to know when they had both arrived at work for the day, and this was the safest way for that to happen.

He didn't have to watch for long_._ Malfoy and Potter were never late for work, and Thorfinn wanted to leave as soon as possible. Despite his intentions, Thorfinn waited for a moment to hear Potter's and Malfoy's conversation.

"I can't believe they gave this cursed case to us! Two of the highest scoring trainees in the program, with a faultless capture record, and we are left to hunt down a missing Thestral? Who would even report a missing Thestral to the Auror Department?" Malfoy might have been smart and horribly good at his job, but Thorfinn was sure that his pride would be his downfall. It had been one of the leading factors in his father's fall from favour as well.

"It's a nice thing, Draco. No real danger, no risk of being accused for the next three centuries that we only get the cases we do because of who we are."

"Who we are means we deserve to get our pick from all the cases. We can out_-_preform a large percentage of the veteran Aurors, and therefore we should receive treatment to reflect that." Potter sighed, but he didn't look annoyed. Thorfinn frowned. Apparently, the rumors of Malfoy's hatred of Potter and Potter's returning fury were unfounded. If the two were ever rivals, they had grown past it. That would make Thorfinn's task a little more difficult. Malfoy would likely try to help and protect Potter as much as he was able, if they were friends.

Thorfinn turned his attention back to the two Aurors as Potter continued trying to convince Malfoy there was no slight in their unimpressive case. They weren't discussing anything of importance, but they were clearly set to go on about the topic of a while.

Thorfinn growled quietly. These two were the best in the Auror Corps, the absolute best the Ministry had to offer for the defense of their people, and they were discussing glory like adolescent boys. It was just as well that Thorfinn was planning on finishing the labors that war had never quite gotten around to.

Grabbing his wand, Thorfinn left for Potter's flat. He was sure that, in the man's utter stupidity and self-confidence, he would have nothing more than the standard wards and spells defending his home. Those were the same spells that Thorfinn had been breaking through since he was a child, trying to get into his cousin's secret stashes of galleons.

It turned out, Potter had been a little more creative than Thorfinn had given him credit for, but not much. A couple of the spells he had added to the usual protections were common in the Slytherin dorms and clearly additions Malfoy had insisted on. The other additions were nothing strong enough to stop a determined intruder_._ Potter must not want to do lasting harm to any of the idiot reporters who sometimes followed him home after high profile cases because none of the protective spells threatened death or dismemberment.

Once in the flat, Thorfinn found it was to be difficult to set the surveillance in Potter's home. Unlike the wards at the Ministry, there were no seams in the fashioning of Potter's protections. They were all created at one time, forged into a single entity. There was nowhere in the wards to hide the magic of the recorders.

The lack led to Thorfinn being forced to hide the bugs in a more Muggle fashion, removing as much of the magic as he could and slipping the recorders among Potter's possessions.

As soon as the recorders were all hidden, Thorfinn moved away from Potter's flat, carefully pausing at the door to re-create the protective spells Potter had left there.

Malfoy's flat had been considerably more difficult to break into, as he had clearly repurposed some of the wards around Malfoy Manor to serve him in his flat. After much argument with the spells, Thorfinn did make it into the man's home, but he was still trying to put out his lightly smoking robe arm and thinking about how he was going to re-create Malfoy's wards.

However, the complicated protections did make it easier for Thorfinn to hide the recorders. There were more than enough seams and joints in the spells to hide a few secrecy charms.

Thorfinn stared at Malfoy's door with a scowl. "Damn it." This was where the Malfoy boy had caught him. He had no idea how to rebuild the protections on the flat to keep him from being found out. If Malfoy found out about the surveillance on his home, he would no doubt check the Auror offices. He would also, judging from what Thorfinn had seen a few hours ago, alert Potter to the danger.

The only way Thorfinn could think of to begin was to start with what he knew. The basic, public spells protecting Malfoy's flat were easy enough to recast. Thorfinn made his way through them, reapplying them carefully to leave the spells at the same strength he had found them at.

The reapplication of the basic spells on Malfoy's flat had only postponed the inevitable. Cursing under his breath, Thorfinn considered the off-color spells Malfoy had used. Finally, Thorfinn growled and shrugged. He wasn't going to be able to cast the spells Malfoy had used on this door. All he would be able to manage was to the variations of the spells that he knew and hope Malfoy wouldn't notice.

Carefully, Thorfinn cast the spells, making sure none of them would attack Malfoy, and all of them would let Malfoy change them without complaining and raising red flags. Malfoy would expect his spells to obey him without effort. As complicated and trying as the spells were to break, Thorfinn didn't have too much trouble getting them to function. The only danger was that Malfoy would notice that they were different versions than the spells he favored, likely because Thorfinn was sure Malfoy tried to stick to Malfoy family protections whenever possible, so as to make what Thorfinn was doing more difficult. After all, the spells Thorfinn had raised would only fool Malfoy until he gave his wards a real check.

The flat Thorfinn was using for surveillance was a hell-hole. The walls listed back slightly, and Thorfinn was sure they were at least partially held up by magic, and nothing had been really cleaned in at least a dozen years, more likely twenty. Still, no one would ever come here without a reason, and the landlord would never tell anyone who his tenets were, mostly because he wasn't sure.

Thorfinn ignored the disgusting mess and snatched his viewing scope from where he had set it down before he left. Looking carefully at the side of the scope, he saw several new buttons. He put the lens to his eyes before flicking through them. Potter's living room, kitchen, bedroom, a glimpse of the bathroom door. Verifying that every recorder in Potter's flat was functioning, Thorfinn went to the next set of keys.

Everything was in order in Malfoy's flat as well. With a grin, Thorfinn wondered how long it had been since someone successfully spied on a Malfoy in his own home.

As fulfilling as it was to know Thorfinn had managed to give himself eyes and ears in the inner sanctum of a Malfoy, there was nothing of interest going on in Malfoy's flat. For something worth knowing, Thorfinn would need to turn his attention back to the Auror offices.

Thorfinn set a careful grouping of amplification charms on the viewing scope to allow him to listen to the conversation held in the office without keeping his eyes glued to the scope, and went to make himself some lunch, listening all the while to the drama that was the Auror duo.

He had long since finished his lunch and was working on building some more recorders, just in case he needed them, when he heard something interesting he could use.

"This office is boring me, Potter. We need to leave." Thorfinn heard Potter laugh.

"Draco, you are always bored in the office. You dislike paperwork." There was a snort, which Thorfinn took to come from Malfoy.

"Do you know anyone who likes paperwork, Harry? Other than your crazy Granger, since I'm not counting the witches of the world who belong in St. Mungo's."

"I assume Robards must not mind it too much. After all, he's taken it up as a full-time profession." Thorfinn moved to see into the viewing scope, wanting to know what it was the two were doing.

Potter was smiling broadly, while Malfoy looked slightly irritated. He must have been just as bored as he claimed. Malfoy was opening his mouth to begin again. "Well, he is one of the most boring men I have ever laid eyes on. I think he might get off on a perfectly filed report, and I have no idea how he survived the mess and chaos of battle."

"He's a good Auror. Come on, we can go to the Forbidden Forest. I want to check out the Thestral herds there and see if I can find anything about a missing one." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"You can't talk to Thestrals, you know. They are animals."

"No, but think about it. Thestrals have a perfect sense of direction. They don't get lost. If there is one missing, then it is either captured and hiding. Thestrals may be animals, but they aren't stupid. If one is missing, there is something going on. We need to find out what if we are going to find the Thestral." Potter grinned at Malfoy, a broad, trusting expression. "This little task might be more exciting then you originally thought."

"No matter how interesting it might get, it is not a case deserving of two Aurors with our records." Potter stood up to go, and as he passed Malfoy's desk he slapped his shoulder.

"Get off your high horse and come on. Let's go find your entertainment." Malfoy grabbed Potter's elbow to haul himself out of his seat. They were clearly comfortable touching each other, something Thorfinn wouldn't have expected, even knowing of their mutual trust. Most people weren't very comfortable with physical contact with anyone but lovers and family, so soon after the war.

As Potter and Malfoy left the office, Thorfinn got over his surprise and confusion quickly. He broke into a grin. They might not know it, but Potter and Malfoy had given Thorfinn just the chance he was hoping for. It hadn't taken nearly as long as Thorfinn had expected, but that was all to the good. No one liked to wait for their triumph.

The forest was dark and forbidding, and Malfoy looked uncomfortable. "I'll never understand how you can find anything in here nice, Harry." Potter grinned, ducking under a branch and patting a mossy trunk before answering.

"This is where I saw my parents. And Remus, and Sirius. It's hard to be afraid of a place with memories that comforting." Thorfinn frowned. Whatever Potter was talking about, it wasn't public knowledge. The only memories Thorfinn knew of Potter having in this forest were the horrifying ones, one of which Thorfinn was here to recreate. As soon as Malfoy moved from between Potter and Thorfinn's wand. Thorfinn was afraid that if he attempted to move, one of the Aurors would hear him. It would be disastrous for him to be caught now.

Waiting, Thorfinn listened to Potter continue to try and explain to Malfoy why the Forbidden Forest wasn't terrifying. Potter paid far more attention to Malfoy then to where he was walking, and soon he had fallen over an upturned root. Malfoy rushed to help him.

"Potter, you utter imbecile! If you need to test your falling skills, try it in the training room, not a forest filled with monsters that wouldn't hesitate to eat you."

"There would be no fun in that, though." Malfoy stuck his hand out, and Potter grabbed it to pull himself up. "Did pull on my ankle a little bit. I'll be sore for a couple of days." Malfoy scowled.

"Can you run on it?" Potter nodded. "Duel?" Another nod. "Will you let me haul your sad arse to the office until your ankle is looked at by a healer?" A grin and a shake of Potter's head was his answer. "Why am I not surprised? Eventually, you are going to kill the both of us with your stupidity." Malfoy might have agreed with Potter, but Thorfinn noticed that he was also watching Potter closely. He was perfectly willing to take Potter back to the Ministry by force if he thought Potter was really too injured to go on. If Malfoy did that, Thorfinn would loose his chance.

Thorfinn needed Potter to move and put himself behind Malfoy, just for a moment. That would be long enough for him to get off a curse. There was an action which might spurn Potter to do so, but it wouldn't be without risk. If Malfoy was the one to act on it, this entire operation would be ruined.

Carefully, moving slowly, Thorfinn cast a silent spell. A branch snapped, about five feet to the left of him. The crack attracted Potter's attention immediately. He spun around, placing himself squarely before Malfoy and pointing his wand into the trees.

"Auror Corps. Show yourself." Thorfinn sneered. He had no intention of showing himself to anyone. Instead he raised his wand, pointing it at Potter.

"Avada Kedavra." Thorfinn watched the flash of green race toward Potter. He would need to leave soon; he was sure Malfoy would be determined to seek revenge on Potter's killer, but he wanted to see this. This was the moment his work had been leading up to.

"Harry!" Malfoy pushed Potter hard to the left, and for a moment Thorfinn thought he was going to sacrifice his life for his partner. He didn't. Instead, he followed Potter right on down, landing with a grunt. The curse sailed over their heads, and Thorfinn growled.

He had to run, now. Neither of the two wizards would let this attack on them go, and Thorfinn wasn't going to die with his task uncompleted.

Apparition was uncomfortable for him, but it was the quickest way to get from the Forbidden Forest to Thorfinn's little flat. With a sharp crack he disapparted, reappearing in the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade. From there he left for his flat, another quick Apparition away.

As soon as Thorfinn returned to his flat, he began looking for Potter and Malfoy on the viewing scope. They weren't in either of their homes, which Thorfinn took to mean that Malfoy had returned them to the Auror offices. Indeed, that was where he had found the two of them.

"Harry," Malfoy looked slightly desperate, as if he was afraid of what would happen to Potter. Thorfinn thought that Malfoy should be worried about Potter. They looked to be close. "Someone tried to kill you." Malfoy obviously noticed the rebellious look on Potter's face. "They were after you. Nothing happened until after I had moved out of the way. You need to go somewhere safe. I know about the wards on your flat. They are next to useless against anyone who actually knows what they are doing."

"Some of us don't want wards that will kill anyone who dares to get close without permission. Anyway, how could they have been after me? That wasn't exactly a planned outing. It's more likely that it was someone trying to take advantage of an opportunity. After all, the Forbidden Forest is a rather good place to hide if you don't want it known you're alive."

"So there is someone who is willing to, without thought or hesitation, kill you? Even if they were just seizing the opportunity, I think they would be pretty dangerous, don't you? Come stay at mine tonight. We can go pick up what you need at your flat, and you can sleep in my guest room."

Thorfinn had to admit, he hadn't expected Malfoy to be so blunt about his desire to protect Potter. It was not how the Malfoy boy had been raised, nor how he had behaved during the War. Though, in the interest of fairness, most of the time he had been cowering behind his parents, hoping no one would notice him.

"You don't actually want me in your home, Draco. You hate it when your mother comes to visit you."

"Your presence in my flat will irritate me to no end. However, having to locate a new partner, when I know perfectly well that most Aurors don't even want me here, would be far worse. Therefore, you shall stay with me, until we manage to take care of this new madman who wants to kill you."

Potter grinned broadly. "Last I heard, you are not my mum."

"No, but I am your partner. I am also charged with your safety. You are coming to mine, where at least there are working protections, or," Malfoy offered a cruel grin, "you are going to stay the night at Malfoy Manor. Again, I can be certain that there you will be protected."

"Not if you father does me in. He would, too." Draco nodded.

"But I would know where to look for your killer. So you would die knowing you would be avenged." Potter would clearly be perfectly safe at Malfoy Manor. Malfoy must have gotten his parents to subdue their hostilities for Potter.

"I really don't think I would have any problems if I returned to my flat. . ." Thorfinn grinned. Malfoy would have no idea that Potter was right. Thorfinn had no intention of killing Potter in his home. Killing Harry Potter in his modest London flat would not have the effect Thorfinn wanted from Potter's death.

"I don't care what you think. I will Floo my parents and tell them to be expecting your arrival tonight."

"No! You might think I was kidding about your father, but I wasn't. He really hates me, Draco. I can't very well go stay the night at his house." Draco shrugged.

"Why not? His house is safer than your flat, and you have the protection of him knowing I would be very put out if he killed you. Back to the issue of having to find a new partner."

"I'll stay at your's. Just don't make me room with Lucius Malfoy!" Malfoy smirked. Thorfinn wondered if he had ever intended to send Potter to Malfoy Manor. It wouldn't have been surprising if he had, Malfoy had always been rather used to getting his way.

"Good. Now, let's write up today's little adventure and we can go get your things from your flat." Potter nodded resignedly.

Thorfinn left the viewing scope, again amplifying the sounds so he could hear if Potter or Malfoy came up with another detour that would align them with Thorfinn's plans.

As the two men left the Auror's offices that evening, Thorfinn considered moving the setting on the viewing scope to watch as they gathered what they would need from Potter's flat and returned to Malfoy's. After some thought, Thorfinn decided that, after Potter's close call in the forest, it was unlikely they would plan another outing too soon. It would likely be safe enough for Thorfinn to take this opportunity to sleep for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Copycat  
><strong>Beta:<strong> lksnarry  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Length:<strong> about 13300 words  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash, Sex, Profanity, Third Party POV  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Things in the world were messed up. Thorfinn knew that the world just needed some help fixing things this time.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I make no claim to Harry Potter or the accompanying ideas and characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and others. This is written for entertainment only.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Again, thanks to lksnarry for the beta.

Thorfinn woke before Potter and Malfoy returned to work the next morning. He had a feeling that the two would be doing something today; knowing Potter, he would be wanting to work. He wouldn't be willing to sit in his office all day, not after the danger and coddling of yesterday.

He was right, as well. He had amplified the viewing scope's sound again, so he could listen while he made himself breakfast. While his magic was scrambling his eggs, he heard Malfoy give a loud sigh.

"You are being worse than useless, Harry. I don't think you've read a report from start to finish yet, and the constant tapping of your fingers and feet is annoying. I've been meaning to talk to Hagrid about the missing Thestral since we went to the Forbidden Forest yesterday. We should go now, before I am forced to lose my Auror position and be sent to Azkaban for murder."

Thorfinn left his eggs cooking without thought. If Potter and Malfoy returned to Hogwarts, they would be giving him another chance. He had expected this task to take months, if not years, since he would have to wait for Potter to give him the opportunity that he needed, but it seemed the fates approved of his goals. They should. Thorfinn was righting a wrong that had been done to them.

Watching the viewing scope, Thorfinn saw Potter's eyes light up. "I figured you would want me to stay behind the wards of the Ministry all day, only leaving to return to those around your flat." Malfoy scowled.

"If I thought for a second that you were smart enough to stay without pitching a fit, I would. Sadly, I don't think you are that intelligent." Malfoy stood, quickly leaning over to pen a note. "Anyone who cares to look for us will know where to find us." They hadn't done that the day before, and Thorfinn assumed Malfoy was doing it now in case they ran into trouble.

"So we're going to Hogwarts?" Malfoy nodded in response to Potter's hopeful question.

"Thestrals are, for the most part, under Hogwarts's purview, and that means they are under the watch of Rubeus Hagrid. I imagine he would make it a goal to know vaguely where all of his charges were at all times." Potter nodded eagerly, jumping out of his seat and slinging his robes around his shoulders.

"Great! I thought I was going mad, just sitting here when there is work to be done." Thorfinn didn't miss the slightly indulgent look on Malfoy's face. These two were incredibly close then, even more so than Thorfinn had already thought. There were very few people Thorfinn thought Draco Malfoy would be willing to indulge and, other than Potter, they were all related to Malfoy by blood.

"We are only doing work that will keep you behind powerful wards for now. And before you say a word, I got an owl approving of that idea from Robards himself. It seems he is no more interested in your death then I am."

"I really don't think whoever this is is going to be chasing me through Britain, trying to get another chance to do me in."

"But we don't know. Come on, we're going to Hogwarts. If you would like to further practice your arguing skills, you can have a go at one of the walls, or Moaning Myrtle. I am tired of dealing with them." It could be assumed that Potter had continued to try and convince Malfoy he was safe at his flat after they had left the office the night before, then.

"I know you don't trust me to stay safe, Draco. But I don't go putting myself into danger just for fun."

"Nor do you protect yourself just because it's practical, Potter. You are an idiot, which is why I have been assigned by no fewer than ten people to keep you breathing until your next birthday. Let's go." Malfoy didn't wait for Potter to speak again, and neither did Thorfinn. Within a second, they had both Apparated to the outer gates of Hogwarts, though Thorfinn was invisible.

Hogwarts was not intimidating, though Thorfinn had often heard it described as such. Maybe Mudbloods who were unused to wizarding buildings could have found it so in years past, but now no one would think so. Many of the towers and gates had been damaged in the final battle, and Thorfinn could feel the weakness of the wards still, months and years after the battle took place here.

Because it was the holidays, students were gone, and Potter and Malfoy headed out to the Great Hall immediately with Potter saying, "We have to tell Professor McGonagal that we've come, at least. It wouldn't do to frighten her with the jangling of the wards." Malfoy nodded.

Thorfinn, covered carefully with a Disillusionment Charm, followed them in. He needed to be present in case an opportunity arose, and even if one didn't come, it might be beneficial to hear the conversation with McGonagal.

"Professor!" Potter had a broad grin on his face as he greeting McGonagal. Clearly, he was fond of his old professor. Thorfinn thought it might be amusing to use his fondness against him, maybe even amusing enough to make it worthwhile for Thorfinn to change his plans slightly.

Thorfinn stood near the doorway. Silently, he stepped beyond the threshold. A few waves of his wand and murmured words were enough to conjure a small wisp of flame. Thorfinn didn't need it to be large; he knew perfectly well that it would grow soon enough.

The door closed, and Thorfinn gave another wave of his wand. "Colloportus. Videre Capio." A square opened up in the door. It wouldn't be visible to anyone else, and through it Thorfinn could see what was going on in the Great Hall. He wanted to see his plans come to fruition, to know that the order of the world had been, at least partially, restored.

It took a few moments for the flame to grow enough to be noticed by Potter. "Shitty fuck! Draco!" Malfoy wheeled around, clearly already looking for danger. Potter was standing just before him, pointing at the flames. McGonagal was craning around to look at the fire from behind Malfoy.

"Seven hells. Where did that come from?" Malfoy stopped speaking. "Remember what to do?" Potter nodded.

"I'll need your help." The flames were growing more quickly now, forming the beasts that Fiendfyre was infamous for.

"Of course." Malfoy looked at Potter and nodded. Thorfinn leaned forward, unable to stop himself. He had never before met someone who thought to try and face down Fiendfyre. The reasonable thing to do was run, but Malfoy and Potter had yet to look toward the doors or windows.

"Undae!" Potter's hand shook as he directed a massive flow of water. Thorfinn almost smiled. Fiendfyre couldn't be put out by water. Thorfinn had never learned of any way to end Fiendfyre at all, other than to simply wait it out.

"Harena maxima!" Malfoy's hand was no more steady than Potter's as sand flowed from his wand. It fell over the flames, quickly becoming glass in the heat. Still, Malfoy kept pouring it on.

It looked as if Potter had given up. He dropped his wand, aiming it at the ground beneath his feet. He muttered something that Thorfinn couldn't hear over the roar of the flames. A shield popped into being around the three, and Potter grinned at Malfoy. Thorfinn didn't understand why. A measly shield wasn't going to do anything against Fiendfyre.

"Aufero aere!" Potter hadn't given up. He had left the puddled water on the ground, cast a shield, and removed all the air outside that shield. The beasts of the Fiendfyre roared, running at Potter as if he were everything they could have hated. Potter stood firm, and Malfoy continued to spray sand on the coming monsters. Even McGonagal, who couldn't know anything more than Thorfinn about what the Aurors thought they were doing, stood still and quiet behind the men.

One of the tigers was going to eat Potter. Its mouth was spread wide, and Thorfinn could already see Malfoy leaning desperately nearer to his partner, as if to protect him.

The tiger disappeared. It folded in on itself, collapsed from the outside in. "Thank Merlin. Are you alright, Harry?" Malfoy didn't seem to notice McGonagal, standing rather shell shocked behind him. Instead he focused on Potter, visually checking him over for injuries.

"I'm fine. Professor, are you okay?" McGonagal nodded. As Potter and Malfoy started to move to the doors, Thorfinn carefully moved away. It was time to go.

Thorfinn had to watch the viewing scope for over half an hour before Potter and Malfoy showed up back at the Ministry of Magic. Just as they had the first time Thorfinn had seen them, they were arguing as they came in.

"Does saying goodbye to our old Transfiguration professor really need to take three quarters of an hour?"

"She was just forced to watch two of her former students fight off Fiendfyre. It was only right that _we_ made sure that she was doing alright." Malfoy scowled at Potter.

"She has a Mediwitch on staff, if she was having any trouble, I am sure she could have spoken to her."

Potter smiled quietly. "She took pretty good care of me, when she could, while I was in Hogwarts. Often she stood up for me when no one else wanted too. I owe her." Suddenly, Malfoy shut his trap. He understood the concept of debt, even if he didn't think that worrying over seeing someone else in danger was a proper way to repay the debt Potter felt he owed McGonagal, Thorfinn knew all of that right away. Debts were something that Malfoy had been raised with, much like Thorfinn was.

"We have other things that we should be doing, though. First of all, the attacks must be reported to Robards. This is the second attack on you, he will likely be considering giving you an Auror guard."

"Hopefully we can convince him otherwise. Having a guard is one of the most annoying thingsever." Thorfinn grinned. It would be more beneficial for Potter to be lacking a guard, and apparently he would be willing to help with that goal.

"So you would rather be killed by whatever madman has decided to come after you this time?" Potter's grin began to disappear.

"No, I just don't want to be followed. I think I have proven that, if I can't always defend myself, at the very least you are enough to protect me." The compliment made Malfoy grin.

"Even so, I would rather you be safe. In the interest of that, we should likely try and figure out who has been trying to kill you. What do we know about the attempts?" Malfoy looked over to Potter, expecting him to submit some fact or insight.

Potter offered nothing, sitting silently in his office chair. Malfoy ignored the lack of assistance, pulling out some parchment. Thorfinn was sure he was writing the report on the Fiendfyre for Robards.

They worked in silence for a while, and Thorfinn cast the amplification spell. He wanted to clean up his dingy little flat. It was truly difficult to spend time in this pit.

"I just realized something, Draco. A connection, of a sort." Thorfinn rushed to the scope in time to see Malfoy look up immediately to see what Potter had to say.

"Spit it out."

"Both of the attempts happened at Hogwarts, of course, but they also both mirrored ways I almost died at Hogwarts before. In the War. I allowed Voldemort to cast the Killing Curse on me in the Forbidden Forest."

"And we both almost died in the Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement. They didn't get us all the way in there, but that could be because it would have been unlikely that we were ever planning on visiting there again." Potter nodded, and Thorfinn smiled. He had worried about moving the location of this attempt on Potter's life, but he thought that it wouldn't do too much harm to fate. Not as long as he kept the correct methods of execution. "Whoever this is, he is trying to kill you the way you might have died during the war. They're a copycat."

Potter nodded with a grin. "That is rather handy, as we know how he likely to try and kill me. There are limited ways, though several, that he might try." Potter's grin broadened. "We might not need that Auror guard. No need to worry,if we know what is coming."

"Just because we have a chance to know the methods, doesn't mean you should relax. He might change some aspects of the attempts, and if he does, we won't recognize them. I don't recall you ever facing Fiendfyre in the Great Hall." Potter smiled quietly.

"We handled the Fiendfyre though. And without too much trouble, at that. It's not like it came close to killing me. First thing we learned, wasn't it? You insisted on it. I've learned counters of some sort to most of the ways I came close to dying in the War. Most of the time, it's simply to stay alert and focused. I'll just do that."

"You'll also have a guard, if that's what Robards thinks you need."

"I'm not going to do that, Draco. I hate them, they will get in our way during the mission, and they will make us an easier target." Malfoy's eyes glinted at Potter's plain refusal.

"You are an Auror, Harry Potter, and you will follow the command of your Head when it pertains to your own stupid skin. Do you understand me?"

"I am not a toy for you to order about! I don't want an Auror guard, and I gave you my reasons for it. You can agree with them or not, but you cannot ignore them." Potter's hand curled into fists as he leaned forward in his seat. Thorfinn was shocked he didn't stand.

Malfoy had no such control. He was on his feet and three steps closer to Potter before he spoke again. "Your bloody reasons! Your hatred is completely irrelevant compared to your safety. Your guards will be Aurors, and they will know what they are doing in the field. They will only be in the way if we put them there. And this madman doesn't seem to have too much trouble finding us, now does he? I want the numbers to keep you, and maybe myself, alive the next time he tries something. You are going to get both of us killed being an idiot!" Malfoy was breathing hard, and Thorfinn just watched. He had heard that the youngest Malfoy was as prone to the fits of temper his father was infamous for, but he had never seen one of them. While the Dark Lord had residence of Malfoy Manor, the heir of the house had kept himself on a tight leash.

"If you think," Potter's voice was a scream now, and Thorfinn thought they must have some kind of Silencing Charms around the room, irregardless of the fact they were against regulation, "I would let you die, you truly are an idiot."

"I don't see you including yourself in that. So what? You're planning on dying? That's not much better than leaving me to die." Potter stood at this point, teeth clenched.

"No one is going to die! And I'm not going to have a bunch of children just out of training trailing after me like a bunch of fucking ducklings!"

"People die, Potter! Didn't you learn that in the War? I'll be damned if you're added to the list because you're to stupid to survive." Suddenly, Malfoy moved. He leaped forward, tangling his hands in the front of Potter's robes and shaking him. Thorfinn couldn't help but chuckle. It was such an undignified gesture for the scion of the Malfoy family. "You are going with me to report on this to Robards. Then, you are going to accept what he says. You will not fight him, and you will not ditch any guard he decides to place with us. He might not assign one at all at this point, but he if does-" Malfoy got no further.

Potter grabbed Malfoy's shoulders and hauled him close, as a child would a ragdoll. Before Thorfinn could think of what Potter might have been doing, he saw their lips slam together.

It looked to Thorfinn like they were trying to win their argument through the kiss for the first few seconds. Malfoy nipped at Potter's lips to make him open his mouth, but it was Potter that tilted his head and stuck his tongue in Malfoy's mouth. Potter curled his hand around Malfoy's arse, and Malfoy hitched Potter's leg around his hip.

Thorfinn thought they were going to fuck each other in the office. They looked like it would happen, moaning and bucking their hips like two whores on a hotel bed. Caught up in his surprise, Thorfinn could barely think of the repercussions. He had to, though, and he put his mind to it carefully.

These two weren't friends who had let tension get to them; they were too comfortable with their positions for that. This wasn't the first time they had done this. They were lovers. Long-term lovers, if the way Potter was carefully tracing Malfoy's ribs to make him groan was any indication. They would defend each other with everything they had, unto the death. Neither of them had been joking or exaggerating, as Thorfinn had suspected they had been.

Their stupid, stubborn loyalty to each other would know no bounds if they were lovers. Thorfinn might have been able to get a crack in between them if they were merely partners; he might have been able to scare Malfoy into running. But he remembered well how far Malfoy had been willing to go to protect his parents during the War. He would go just as far to protect his lover. Thorfinn would have to rethink his plans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Copycat  
><strong>Beta:<strong> lksnarry1  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Length:<strong> about 13300 words  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash, Sex, Profanity, Third Party POV  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Things in the world were messed up. Thorfinn knew that the world just needed some help fixing things this time.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I make no claim to Harry Potter or the accompanying ideas and characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and others. This is written for entertainment only.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Thanks to lksnarry1 for the beta.

* * *

><p>Potter and Malfoy had finished the case of the missing Thestral over a week ago, discovering it had been locked in a room in some cursed building. The person who had taken the Thestral had been using it for potion's ingredients. Annoyingly, Potter and Malfoy hadn't gone anywhere without other Aurors present, mostly due to Malfoy's protective instincts. They had wrapped up the case without ever giving Thorfinn another opportunity to complete his mission.<p>

Thorfinn had to find his opportunity elsewhere, and he believed that Malfoy would keep him from doing things the way he had planned in the beginning. Still, Thorfinn thought Fate would forgive these small inconsistencies. Thorfinn was going to fix the difference that wouldn't be survivable.

The morning was cold, but that would work all the better for Thorfinn's task. What would work even more in Thorfinn's favour was that Robards hadn't insisted on Potter having an Auror guard, though Robards said another attempt on Potter's life would guarantee one. And what would work the most for Thorfinn was that Potter was an idiot and always followed the same routine.

Potter enjoyed a small tea-shop just down the street from his flat. It was a Muggle business, but Thorfinn had heard even Malfoy sing its praises when Potter brought him a cup of tea in the morning. Standing patiently in line, Potter blended in seamlessly with all the Muggles. None of them knew about the wand strapped under the sleeve of his shirt, or the Auror robes in the sack he wore slung over his shoulder.

Thorfinn was hidden under a Disillusionment Charm, lurking silently in the alcove between the counter holding the condiments for the tea and the wall, where it was unlikely someone would stumble into him. Potter took sugar in his tea, and Malfoy preferred a splash of milk. Thorfinn would have his chance as Potter was fixing Malfoy's drink. Potter always left the sugar melting in his drink while he put the milk in Malfoy's, only turning after Malfoy's drink was ready to stir his own.

The small vial in Thorfinn's hand had cost more than he really liked to consider. It was pure Basilisk venom, and even a mere drop of it would kill Potter within the hour.

Potter paid for the drinks and walked to the condiments table. As he always did, he took the lid of each cup before dumping a sugar and a half in his. As Potter turned to pick up the milk, Thorfinn carefully reached out a hand.

The vial was as difficult to see as Thorfinn, but the venom wouldn't be. It could be spotted, if Potter turned around at just the right moment. Slowly, Thorfinn tilted the vial. It normally took a couple of moments for Potter to measure out the amount of milk Malfoy preferred, but Thorfinn still had to fight the temptation to give into fear and dump the venom out. If he did that, it would make noise, and Potter would figure him out.

A drop of venom slipped into Potter's tea with barely a splash. Thorfinn grinned and stole out of the tea shop behind a young mother wrestling with her son's pram.

Back at his awful little flat, Thorfinn sat before the viewing scope. Potter would not yet have arrived at the Ministry, but he should be walking in soon. And Malfoy would likely already be there, awaiting his tea with an entitled air.

Indeed, that was what Thorfinn saw. Malfoy, only using a quarter of his attention to file paperwork, was muttering quietly about how long Potter was taking to come in. "He couldn't make it in on time if his best friend depended on it. Idiot man." Now that he knew what to listen for, Thorfinn could clearly hear the fondness coloring his tone.

"Draco, I brought you tea!"

"You better have. You are also twenty minutes late, and I had to do all of your filing." Malfoy stuck his nose in the air, as if he were a dog, before picking up one of the cups without looking. Thorfinn only worried for a second before spotting the way Potter grinned.

"I don't know how you can always pick up the right drink. I would get it wrong half the time if I chose them like you do." Potter took a large, unrefined gulp of his drink. Thorfinn checked his clock. Potter had had the poisoned drink for about five minutes now, and Thorfinn was quite sure that he never drank anything before delivering Malfoy's drink. Thorfinn had followed Potter several mornings to discover how he behaved.

Thorfinn gave Potter maybe five minutes before he starting feeling the effects. Ten, if his last brush with a basilisk had given him some immunity.

It took Potter twenty minutes to act in a way that assured Thorfinn the venom had worked. "Draco, get me the blue box from my bag. Now." Clearly it had affected him sooner, and he hadsuffered in silence. Malfoy looked up, his mouth opening. Thorfinn was sure that he had been intending to tell Potter to get his own damned box, but he took one look at Potter and stood.

"What the hell happened, Harry? You're paler than me, and you look like you couldn't manage to stand with two assistants and a walker." Potter rolled his eyes. "I'm taking you to St. Mungo's, Harry."

"The box. St. Mungo's is slow. Now, Draco." Malfoy didn't hesitate. Within a minute Potter was frantically rifling through the box, looking for something. "Thank God," he muttered, dumping something in his mouth far too quickly for Thorfinn to see.

Potter started, and then he sank into his seat. "I think that's done it."

"What happened?" Malfoy was asking for the second time; this time Potter was clearly going to answer. He picked up his cup.

"My tea had poison in it. I don't know what kind or anything, but it was there." Seeing the look on Malfoy's face, Thorfinn was just as happy to be away from him at that moment. There was a man who would do anything to protect his lover, and Thorfinn doubted his childish issues about killing had lasted through Auror training. Objections like that rarely did.

"Did you recognize anything about the poison? A taste, a certain sensation, a scent?" Malfoy grabbed the cup and smelled its contents.

"It was normal, right down to the flavour. I wouldn't have drank it if there had been anything off. I didn't notice anything until I started feeling woozy and sick. It was then I figured something was wrong."

"Why did you choose Pheonix Tears, Harry?" Potter shrugged, and Thorfinn nodded in understanding. He had wondered how Potter had saved himself from the venom of a Basilisk, and the tears of a Pheonix would do it, especially if he swallowed them.

"It was all I could think of quickly, and it worked." Malfoy nodded, looking mollified, though only slightly.

"You're going to St. Mungo's, just to make sure you're all clear. And I'll be taking that," Malfoy grabbed the cup of tea, "to see exactly what it was someone tried to kill you with. I'll take you to the hospital first, to make sure you go there instead of running off to your flat like an idiot. You will stay at the hospital until I come back to you. Am I understood?" Thorfinn was surprised with Potter didn't complain. He was either very shaken by his near death, or he felt that obeying Malfoy was in his best interests. Despite their affair, Thorfinn had never seen one capitulate to the other easily.

"Let me know what that shit is, please. I want to see if there is anyway the poison suits our theories. I did almost die in the Ministry, but it was possession. I don't see how a poison is the same."

"It might not be. We were pretty sure, but you were never poisoned the the war that I know of." Potter merely shrugged.

Thorfinn scowled as Potter and Malfoy left. He had plenty of recorders floating around the Auror Offices, but there was nothing at St. Mungo's, nor in the Potions department of the Ministry. Unless they returned to their flats or office, Thorfinn would not know what they were thinking. He would have to keep flipping around on the viewing scope until he learned where they were going next.

The office was the next place Thorfinn saw the duo. Thorfinn listened carefully as they spoke, worried that they would have spoken about their thoughts before and Thorfinn would be left trying to fill in the holes in his knowledge. He must have truly been favoured by the fates though, because it seemed Potter and Malfoy didn't feel safe enough to discuss the matter outside of their office.

"Basilisk Venom, Harry. Someone fed you Basillsk venom. Thank Merlin that you chose Phoenix tears to counter it, nothing else would have really helped." Thorfinn noticed that Malfoy seemed eager to touch Potter, brushing against his arms or ribs in passing. Malfoy was feeling a little insecure at Potter's recent injury.

"Why at the Ministry, though? I admit to nearly being killed by a Basilisk, but that was in the Chamber of Secrets, at Hogwarts. I've never even heard of a Basilisk at the Ministry." Thorfinn nodded. There wasn't anything that dangerous at the Ministry, and he had known that Potter's close call had been at the school. But Potter was under strict orders from Malfoy to avoid Hogwarts, and after quite a bit of arguing, Potter had agreed to the restriction. There was no hope of getting the poison to him at Hogwarts, and Potter had nearly died at the Ministry in a way Thorfinn simply couldn't recreate. Combining the different ideas was really the best way for Thorfinn to make his plans work.

"How could anyone get me into the Chamber of Secrets? It might have been that he simply took the only opportunity he could find."

"It is possible. But, if he was taking the only opportunity he could find, than he won't be following his plan exactly. We're taking this to Robards, of course. There is no way you are getting out of this without an Auror guard. In fact, I will insist on it if Robards doesn't make the right decision on his own, but I think he will." Potter broke into a massive growl.

"I don't want some barely trained Aurors following me around. I've mentioned it before, and you already know its the case, so why the hell are you going to try and get me one? I'll be safer if I'm just with you, and you'll be safer, too. How often has being in a crowd saved either of us?"

"Potter, this madman wants to kill you; I don't want him to succeed. You will have an Auror guard, because iyou/i didn't win the War. Not alone. You need some help occasionally, and I am going to make sure you have it. We're going to Robards." Malfoy walked out of the room, ending the argument quickly and firmly.

Potter chased Malfoy out the door, clearly expecting to argue his case to Robards himself. "You can't do that, Draco!" He called. Malfoy, for once, had no interest in fighting. He merely needed to win.

It took an hour for the two to return to their office where Thorfinn could listen to them.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I didn't have to do a thing, you noticed. Robards brought up the guards himself, and he was the one that fought you on the matter."

"You certainly didn't stand behind me-"

"Why would I stand behind something I didn't agree with? You are being an idiot."

"You are being a controlling bastard." Malfoy laughed, loudly.

"I am a little interested in your well-being. As you don't seem to care, I would consider that a good thing." Potter opened his mouth, but Malfoy kept on going. "We have a tail, and that's final. They will leave at night, and we will not leave my flat until they return the next morning. If it is absolutely crucial that you go out, I will go with you."

"And why don't you tell me when it's time to eat, as well? Or when to take my showers? You are going to have more say about what I do when than I do." Malfoy shrugged.

"How is that really different from how things work now?" Potter seemed to calm down slightly.

"Listen, Draco," his voice turned quiet and almost passive. "I am not comfortable with people following me around all day. I don't like someone knowing where I'm going all the time, especially when I don't know the person in question. It makes me a little paranoid." Thorfinn would have said from Potter's tone his anger had died down a bit, but he could see it raging. Potter was repressing it for the moment, hoping to get Malfoy to agree with him.

"I know. I wouldn't force it on you, but someone is following you already. Someone who wants you dead. In this situation, it is necessary for you to have people around in case you need help." This was the iron control of his temper that Thorfinn had seen from Malfoy during the War. He wasn't showing any emotion that could get him into trouble. Thorfinn didn't think his or Potter's lapse into control would last very long.

"I'm not dead yet, Draco, and I've been wandering around alone for years. When someone was trying to kill me, no less." Malfoy scowled.

"I don't care, you aren't going alone now."

"I hate this! It's awful!" Malfoy shrugged at Potter's outburst.

"So is your death." Potter shook his head.

"Death isn't so bad. I'm not eager, but no one follows you around all the bloody time, at least."

"If you die because you are stupid, I will follow you around, and make sure you never get a second of fucking peace. You are not dying because you're a stubborn fool, do you get it? I simply won't allow it." Malfoy stood beside Potter's chair, and Thorfinn was amazed that Potter allowed himself to be on a lower level than his opponent, even when he clearly trusted him so.

Before Potter could speak in his own defense again, Malfoy gave an entitled sigh. "Let's just go to my flat, Potter. We'll tell the guards and Apparate straight there, they will leave us as soon as we are in the wards. Deal?" Potter scowled and gave Malfoy a rude gesture involving two fingers, but he didn't disagree. "Good. We'll settle this later."

The men did exactly what Malfoy had decided upon. Thorfinn had turned the viewing scope's focus onto Malfoy's pleasant flat, and he watched as the two strode into the living room. "You didn't bring us here to discuss why you want me followed around like a toddler, did you?" Potter wore an expression of suspicion, though it was tinged with enough good-natured excitement to eliminate any indications of anger. He had clearly calmed down over the course of their trip home. He had the last time they had argued at work as well. They made it a point, Thorfinn thought, not to bring work arguments home with them.

"Of course I didn't. That would be foolish, because we both know that you're too stupid to agree to reason, and I am not going to agree to your suicidal intentions." Potter looked ready to start their argument right back up, but Malfoy continued speaking. That seemed to be a common denominator in the way they handled each other. "Go get ready. I need a drink first." Potter looked rebellious at the command, but he obeyed, surprising Thorfinn.

Thorfinn followed Malfoy on the scope as he sipped a glass of water and popped his knuckles. Dropping his cloak on the hook on his way through the hall, he walked toward his bedroom.

Potter was lying on the bed, naked as the day he was born. He saw Malfoy, still clothed and carrying a glass, and grinned. "At least you didn't need to get drunk before fucking me."

"If I needed a drink to consider fucking you, we would have never gone on our first date." Malfoy set the glass down on the table, looking at his lover. "As it is, I'm going to fuck you until you can't think anymore, and until I no longer feel the temptation to murder you in your sleep tonight." Malfoy touched his finger to his lips, and Thorfinn realized that his glass of water had done more than simply hydrate Malfoy. It had given him a chance to bring himself under tighter control, so he wouldn't get angry again and hurt Potter in the course of the night's activities.

"This is true. Are you planning on actually doing anything?" Thorfinn cocked his head, curious enough to continue watching despite knowing what was about to happen. They had both let go of their anger so quickly when sex was in the mix, relaxing and flirting. Thorfinn had assumed that their sex, at least when they were arguing like they currently were, was angry and rough. It wouldn't. They would be slow and comfortable, forgetting their anger and instead reassuring themselves they had survived and they were together, and they would remain so.

"I don't know, Harry. What do you think?" Malfoy toed out of his shoes and socks, slipping off his trousers as soon as he was able.

"It looks like this might go somewhere." Potter was carefully following the progress of Malfoy's striptease, watching as he took off each article of clothing. Indeed, neither of them spoke again until Malfoy was as naked as Potter.

"I was planning on it." Malfoy reached onto the bed and grabbed Potter's wrist. Thorfinn considered watching for longer, but he shook his head. There was nothing else to learn, not from sex between these two men. They were clearly in love, and they were clearly planning on expressing it. That was all Thorfinn needed to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Copycat  
><strong>Beta:<strong> lksnarry1  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Length:<strong> about 13300 words  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash, Sex, Profanity, Third Party POV  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Things in the world were messed up. Thorfinn knew that the world just needed some help fixing things this time.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I make no claim to Harry Potter or the accompanying ideas and characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and others. This is written for entertainment only.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Many thanks to lksnarry1 for the beta on this whole thing, and for being really quick, even when I sent her things in the middle of lunch and so on. Also, thanks to everyone for reading, I had a blast writing this and can only hope it was as fun to read as it was to work on. ;)

* * *

><p>It was several days more before Thorfinn got a good shot at Potter. Between the guards and Malfoy's watchfulness, it was difficult to get Potter into a situation where an attack had any hope of succeeding.<p>

Thorfinn knew what he was doing would pay off, however. He kept watch on the monitoring devices, often following Potter and Malfoy under Disillusionment Charms when they went out to try and find more information on various cases. To avoid being seen, he had to stay too far away to hear much, but he did get little bits and pieces of knowledge, which he later combined with other things he already knew to create a larger picture.

The good information, information which Thorfinn could use, came from viewing scope—specifically, from the recorders at the Auror offices. Malfoy and Potter spoke often about their plans in the office, and the office was where they communicated their plans with their Auror guards, which was what Thorfinn was watching on today.

"Harry and I are going out to dinner tonight. You are supposed to get off of duty when Harry and I do, but Harry needs a night out. Therefore, we offer a compromise. A smaller group of you would be acceptable. There are four of you now. Choose two of you to go home for the night. Whoever stays will, of course, be paid overtime. We'll also buy you dinner." Malfoy gave the four Aurors sitting in his office a grin.

"I'll stay," one of the three men sitting said. "I could use the money, and the wife is taking the kids to their aunt's house tonight. It's not like there will be anything to do at home."

The one woman on the group smiled shyly. "I'm sorry, but if it's at all possible I really need to be home. It's Kaleb's first piano recital tonight."

Another man nodded easily. "Can't have you missing that. I'll stay, just let me call my girl. She worries when I don't come home on time._"_ Malfoy smiled as the Aurors decided amongst themselves who would stay behind to go out to dinner.

The final Auror smiled, saying, "I guess that means I get to go home tonight. Nothing going on at my place, meaning I'm going to get to sleep and eat take-away food."

"Well, you aren't to tell your girl, Garret, but we're going over to Matley's. Everyone needs to make sure they are dressed to blend in there."

"You do know we would need to go home to pick up the clothes for that. I'm sure you and Potter are running home for a change before you leave as well."

"Yes, meet us back at our apartment at six o'clock, we have reservations for two tables at six-fifteen. One table is under the name Williamson," Malfoy looked at one of the guards who was to be coming to dinner with them, "I figured you were coming tonight—and the other is under the name Jackson." Malfoy finished giving the Aurors, who were acting as his and Potter's guards for the night, information about the restaurant and where they would be sitting.

Thorfinn had been privy to several Aurors complaints about the private bath for the hero and the traitor, but most had been silenced after Potter was nearly killed twice on the grounds of Hogwarts. It seemed that everyone had decided that Potter had been given the privacy because he was in constant danger and it wasn't safe for him to be let out in public areas unless absolutely necessary.

"I need to file the report on the venom, just for paperwork. This is infuriating." Potter sat at his desk, budging over the Auror he found in his chair. It wasn't the first time Potter had found a guard in his personal space. Potter had moved around his guard with the ease of long practice.

"After that we're leaving. We are going to Matley's tonight, remember." Potter nodded.

"Sounds good to me. I hate staying in the office all the time." Malfoy nodded.

Thorfinn abandoned the viewing scope. He had some things he needed to get together before the dinner.

Matley's was one of the finest restaurants in England. It was located in the country, in the middle of a field, where the owners carefully cultivated wildflowers and a small garden of vegetables, which they then used in their dishes. It provided for lovely views from the windows for diners, and it created an opportunity for Thorfinn.

It was necessary to give up the hopes of killing Potter in one of the same places he should have died in the War, but Thorfinn could still kill him in the correct manner. He just had to set up a few rather complicated spells without any of the Aurors noticing him.

The places Thorfinn had needed to visit to get the spells prepared were not pleasant, but he got what he needed. Soon Thorfinn was standing outside Matley's, hiding under a Disillusionment Charm and setting bespelled tokens carefully around the field to the right of the restaurant.

The tokens were small and black, with the appearance of having scales. They had to be spaced two feet apart, something Thorfinn was fastidious about doing correctly.

Even with traveling across the field, Thorfinn was at the door to Matley's long before

Malfoy and Potter entered the restaurant. He sat on the ground near the door, where it was unlikely anyone would notice him. Hidden in the shadows near the corner of the porch, it would be tremendously difficult to see the faint hints of a Disillusionment Charm.

Thorfinn let Malfoy and Potter enter the restaurant without so much as a tripping jinx. He had no interest in attacking to duo now, when they were both awake and alert from the constant stimulation of the Auror office. He would rather his attack happen after dinner, when they were sated and feeling lethargic.

Before they returned from their meal, however, Thorfinn had one more quick task to do. He raised a ward to stop Apparition. He couldn't get away from the scene of the crime, but nor could Potter or Malfoy, which was more urgent. Thorfinn didn't want them escaping when they realized they were in danger.

Even tired, Malfoy had the presence of mind to send out one of the Auror guards first, whom he followed closely, with Potter following him, to the point where Thorfinn couldn't be certain that they weren't touching, and their second guard followed him.

The task of the moment was to draw away the Auror guard, without drawing away Potter. Thorfinn didn't actually care if Malfoy stayed or went. If he left, Potter would be a slightly easier target; if he stayed, he would likely get blamed for Potter's death, provided he didn't die with his partner.

In order to lure away the Aurors, Thorfinn used a couple of exceedingly simple spells. Success would mostly depend on timing, but each carefully timed aspect would all be rather simple.

Running far to the left of the group, Thorfinn cast a spell to light up the sky with a mark that everyone in Wizarding Britain could recognize. "Morsmorde." The Dark Mark flared in the sky, and one of the two Aurors immediately ran to try to apprehend the Death Eater while the other tried to usher Malfoy and Potter away. Potter wouldn't be ushered.

Before the guard and Malfoy could force Potter away, Thorfinn cast a Killing Curse in front of the group. He aimed it at Potter, though he didn't expect the curse to hit. He followed it quickly with a Cruciatus Curse toward the restaurant's doors to encourage the second guard to come after him instead of stay with Potter.

"Harry, we've got to leave! I think we just found your killer." Potter grinned at Malfoy, who was looking at him like he was insane.

"We can't, Draco. There are wards. We're going to have to fight through them." Thorfinn grinned, even as he carefully moved away so the guards wouldn't find him.

"Draconis," Thorfinn didn't fail to notice the irony of this spells incantation. It was a variation of the name of Potter's lover, and it was going to be his death.

"Holy fucking shit! Harry!" Of course it was Malfoy who saw it first, a veritable tower of black scales and shimmering claws with a heavily spiked tail waving gently in relaxed malice.

"I thought I had seen the last of these things in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Careful, Draco!"

"Protego!" The spell was far stronger than the standard version of the charm, something, Thorfinn thought, they must be taught in Auror training. Potter chose the same spell, adding the word flama to it. The simple protections against a house fire did nothing when faced with dragon fire.

Even so, both shields stood for a few moments. Thorfinn smiled cruelly as the Hungarian Horntail's head reared back. It was going to fry them.

The flame burst out of the creature, roaring toward the two Aurors. It reminded Thorfinn of a large train, fast and inexorable. Still, both Aurors stood strong, waiting for the flame to reach them.

When it did, it rammed into the shields. Thorfinn waited for them to break, watching eagerly at the stupidly waiting men. They should be dead in a matter of moments. The world would be back in proper balance.

"Hold it, Harry. If you go after that dragon I swear I will kill you. Just because we can't Apparate doesn't mean we should fight!"

"You're right, but we can't just sit here. These things," Potter nodded to the shields, still keeping both eyes on the dragon, "are good, but they won't last forever." The two Aurors assigned to protect Potter were returning. Thorfinn dealt with them quickly, casting binding spells from a distance. He walked to each of the guards and placed a Disillusionment charm on them. It was unlikely that anyone would notice their almost invisible bodies anytime soon.

"We need to summon some help. Neither of us are really equipped at the moment to deal with a fully grown dragon." No one was ever really equipped to handle a grown dragon. It was the main reason Thorfinn had chosen this method.

"But we can't do that with a dragon breathing down our necks. You're better at the assistance spell, so I'll take care of the dragon."

"Potter, I will kill you. Suicidal tendencies are not attractive in a lover. I can cast this spell in my sleep, as long as you keep up the shields, I'll be safe as safe as I can be while you are not risking your life any more than we both already are." Thorfinn was surprised that Malfoy had made such a speech on a battlefield, but it seemed he considered it necessary.

"You won't have time to fuss if anything bad happens, and if I'm alright, you'll be too relieved to be angry." Potter didn't walk over to kiss Malfoy, which Thorfinn had been half expecting. Nor did he expect Malfoy to fall silent.

Instead of continuing their argument, Malfoy began the task of summoning help. Quickly, Thorfinn added a few more spells around the area, making it impossible to send any kind of signals that could reach anyone who was not in the direct area. Continuing his train of thought, Thorfinn also added a spell to keep anyone inside Matley's from looking out the windows.

"Damn. Succuro! Fuck!" Malfoy rapped his wand hard against his thigh. "Harry, I can't get word to the Ministry, or to anyone else!" Potter didn't even look at Malfoy, who was staring carefully at Potter's movements. "To the left." Potter made the ordered movement immediately, trusting Malfoy to keep him safe.

"Try one more time." Potter shouted and ducked the dragon's tail. Malfoy quickly tried the spell again, this time directing it, shockingly, to Azkaban prison.

"There's nothing. We're on our own." Even as he cast the spells, Malfoy's eyes had never left Potter. Thorfinn was enjoying the show, but he wanted this to be sped up. Still, he didn't move. Thorfinn wanted this to be as accurate as possible, and he had not helped any of the attempts to kill Potter in the man's fourth year. He had been told to stay out of it.

"Fuck! Sit tight and try to think of a way out of this then."

"Come back here. If I'm not distracted, there is no need for you to be bait, now is there?" Potter nodded quietly. Malfoy's argument must have seemed reasonable, because Potter cursed the dragon and ran toward Malfoy.

"Impedimenta." The spell did almost nothing to the dragon, and Thorfinn nodded as the beast reared its head back again.

"Harry!" Malfoy's shout made Potter's look to the dragon, but he was a second too late. Thorfinn almost laughed as a gust of dragon fire scraped Potter's side, burning him and filling the air with the scent of overcooked meat. Potter fell, tripping over his own feet in pain.

"Damnation! Harry!" Malfoy ran toward Potter, but he only moved a step or so before he realized what he was doing. He froze for a moment, and then continued on his way. "Harry, what condition are you in?" Malfoy cast a spell as he listened to Potter's rather confused answer. All Thorfinn managed to get from the response was that Potter was alive and conscious, since he was groaning.

"Protego maxima. Protego flamma." Malfoy was getting close to Potter, and the spells were directed at Potter's body. The Horntail was distracted by Malfoy's constant talking and was rounding toward the blond. "Bugger off," Malfoy muttered, casting a Stinging Jinx at the creature's eyes. It missed, and the dragon didn't seem to feel the hit to his nose.

Malfoy ducked behind the barrier he had created. Thorfinn couldn't hear what he was muttering to Potter, but he could act to protect his victory. Potter hadn't had any help in his fourth year; therefore, it wouldn't do any harm for Thorfinn to remove Malfoy from the fight_._

Thorfinn had to be careful. A Finite Incantatem would dismantle the shields, but it would also harm the dragon, since the beast was made of magic, not flesh and bone. Slowly, he began to destroy the shields as Malfoy and Potter worked on whatever they were planning.

Muttering under his breath, Thorfinn combated the spells. Mentally, he cursed the trainers in the Auror program. It seemed the bastards really did know what they were doing. Trying the break through the shield was rather like trying to make way through a brick wall with only your fingernails.

Thorfinn kept at his task with single-minded focus. He was barely seeing a difference when he heard Malfoy exclaim, "Thank Merlin." Thorfinn ceased his efforts to see what Malfoy and Potter were excited about. He could hear them, meaning their shields had been weakened to some degree.

Carefully, Malfoy looked over the burns covering Potter's torso.

"You first, Harry. I'll follow right behind you."

"Same time. I'm not leaving you with this beast; it's evil!" Malfoy inhaled deeply.

"We can't go at the same time. If we didn't manage this right, the first one out could get hurt. One of us has to stay here just in case. I don't think you are in any shape to protect me if I'm injured, so it's going to be you serving as guinea pig." Thorfinn gasped silently. They had broken the Apparition wards. Thorfinn had thought he had made them impenetrable.

Without trying to understand how Malfoy—Potter wouldn't have been much help in his condition—had broken through the Apparition wards, Thorfinn raised his wand to put them back. Given half a chance, Malfoy would have both himself and Potter away from the dragon before it had time to notice they were moving.

Potter nodded. "I don't like this, but I think you might be right."

"I always am. I will be right behind you. Only an idiot would stay to play with a feral dragon." Potter was gone in a blink and a wickedly sharp crack.

Malfoy didn't leave as soon as he saw that Potter had gone in one piece, as Thorfinn had expected him to. Instead he stood, looking carefully to judge the dragon's location. While the Aurors had hidden under their shields, the dragon had backed off, clearly confused as to why the fire and bludgeoning blows it had used had not been effective.

"Finite Incantatem." Malfoy waved his wand carelessly, keeping one eye on the dragon and the other on the surroundings. Clearly he expected someone to appear.

Thorfinn appeared, as his conjured dragon dissipated. Thorfinn didn't give Malfoy a chance to arrest or curse him. Malfoy would be willing to kill in the defense of Potter, and Thorfinn wasn't going to die at this moment. "Avada Kedavra!"

Malfoy ducked, and his responding curse made Thorfinn grunt in shocked pain.

It took Thorfinn a moment to realize what had happened. He was on the ground, his arms and legs tightly bound.

"I didn't think that dragon was the real thing. It wasn't smart enough for one." Malfoy was walking toward Thorfinn, as casually as one could imagine. Thorfinn squirmed. If he could get out of the bonds, he could fight. Malfoy hadn't yet thought to take Thorfinn's wand.

"Accio wand." Thorfinn cursed aloud. "You didn't think I would leave you with that, did you? Thorfinn Rowle. I didn't think it would be you, I'll admit. You thought to kill Harry." Malfoy wasn't asking. He was telling Thorfinn what was fact, and Thorfinn was left with nothing to do but agree.

"You were too much of a coward to follow where fate wanted to lead you. Potter should have died, simple common sense says so. No one should be able to survive what he did. The Killing Curse hit him twice. His life goes against Fate. He should be dead, and it's bad for magic that he survived. He throws off the balance of magic." Malfoy smirked.

"He is mine though. My partner, in every way under the sun, and I have no intention of letting him die just yet. Fate and magic can remain as screwed up as they like." So the Malfoys' only son and heir saw the problems Potter's living could cause for the world but was willing to let them happen.

"He should be dead. And if he died in a way similar to the ways tried in the war, it would right the problems with fate and magic."

"You really believe all that, don't you? It couldn't matter less to Fate how Harry died, as long as he did. Not that you will ever get the chance to use my handy hint. You're mad, but you also tried to kill and Auror. Premeditated, and you tried more than once. You will get the Kiss, I'll make sure of it. But before you do," Malfoy took a step closer, until he was just beyond Thorfinn.

"You can't do me any harm." Thorfinn smiled at Malfoy. "I will report you, and you will lose your job. Not to mention that I am sure Potter doesn't approve of torture."

"Harry lets me get away with things you could only dream of. But I had no intention of torturing you. I merely wanted to make an observation." Malfoy looked over Thorfinn carefully.

"Trying to kill the Hero of the Wizarding World doesn't pay as well as it used to, does it? You are dressed in things that I wouldn't give to a beggar in the streets." Malfoy waved his wands and tightened the bonds until they were just a little too tight. They wouldn't do Thorfinn any real harm, but he could feel them digging into his skin. "You should have left the country along with the rest of the Death Eaters who were too small and unimportant to catch the Ministry's notice. You could be almost up to your old prestige by now, if you had worked at it. Instead you're going to Azkaban, and you have me and Harry as enemies. You won't make it a week and a half before the Dementors have helped themselves."

Thorfin swallowed deeply, withholding his whimpers. Malfoy would do as he said, Thorfinn was sure of it. It would never occur to him to do otherwise.

"Let's go, Rowle. Harry will be back any moment to check on me, as soon as he can escape the Aurors that will have surrounded the Apparition point to wait for us after we didn't get back by the appointed hour and they couldn't Apparate to check on us. They likely forced him to go to St. Mungo's." Malfoy smiled.

Malfoy stepped closer and put his hand on Thorfinn's shoulder. Thorfinn tried to bite him.

"Don't do that, you bastard!" Malfoy's shouting did nothing; Thorfinn was too desperate to get away. Malfoy was going to give him to the Dementors, and Thorfinn couldn't let that happen.

Malfoy grabbed the top of Thorfinn's head the next time he tied. "I need to get to Saint Mungo's, where my lover is getting treated for the burns that your pretty dragon gave him. We're leaving now." Thorfinn widened his eyes, taking in everything about this moment in time. He imprinted it on his mind, until not even the Dementors could take it away.

Thorfinn was shocked when they didn't appear at Azkaban prison, but instead at St. Mungo's. He looked at Malfoy in amazement.

I changed my mind, Rowle. I want to see Harry, and if we go to Azkaban first, they will make me do the paperwork before setting eyes on him." Malfoy slowly circled Thorfinn, cinching the bonds around his wrists and ankles still tighter. Thorfinn gasped in pain. If left like this too long, the bonds would do harm to his hands.

"I'll let you loose—looser anyway—after we leave. I would have to have to curse you for attacking Harry, of course." Malfoy gave Thorfinn a falsely sympathetic glance before levitating him in the air.

They only walked a few feet, heading up to the Welcome Witch's desk across the room. "Oh, can you not get him loose? That will be. . ." Malfoy scowled.

"I'm an Auror, my lady, I think I could let the man loose if I wanted to. No, I'm here to see Harry Potter. He was admitted for burns." There was no doubt in Malfoy's voice that this was where Potter was. He was positive that his lover hadn't gotten away from the Aurors yet.

Potter hadn't managed to pull himself out of the hospital yet, and Malfoy was allowed to haul Thorfinn into the room with him without a word from anyone. Apparently an Auror badge gave him the right to take anyone where he damn well pleased.

"Harry," Thorfinn was surprised at Malfoy's quiet volume. He had never seen Malfoy quiet himself to ensure Potter's comfort, but that was surely what the man was doing. "Harry, what did the Healer say this time?"

"I'm fine. The burns will take a little bit to heal up, since they were from a dragon, and they won't be neat. But they will heal, of course."

"Tell the Healers the dragon was a spell construct, not a real dragon. It might give them something more to work with." Thorfinn stopped listening to them. He had other things to do, mostly trying hard to blank his thoughts. There was no way out of his posistion, he knew that.

In fact, he was sure this was why Malfoy had brought himt to see this touching scene, complete with, Thorfinn faintly noticed, soft kisses and careful checks of Potter's well being. This was part of Malfoy's revenge, showing Thorfinn that he and Potter were fine and happy, while Thorfinn was going to spend the rest of his life in misery.

Thorfinn managed to loose the time, at least until Potter said his name. "Thorfinn Rowle. Well, at least Draco got you." Malfoy nodded, looking at Thorfinn and sneering.

"He wasn't too much trouble. Will you be all right for a few minutes on your own? I need to take this to Azkaban, and I'll be swamped with paperwork as soon as I get there, you know." Potter nodded, and Thorfinn watched as he gently kissed Malfoy's jaw.

"I'll be fine. You've got the bad guy, I'm in the hospital, and all you have left to do is a little paperwork. We've got this all tied up in a neat little parcel; it's done." Malfoy nodded, returning Potter's kiss.

"We do at that. I'll be back shortly."

It didn't take long for Malfoy to get Thorfinn to Azkaban. Thorfinn squirmed as they landed from the Apparition. Malfoy hadn't bothered to loosen his bonds.

"Oh, I forgot about you being tied up like that. Here," Malfoy loosened the ties, but only barely. "They will come off once you're in a cell, which won't take long. The mark on your arms means Azkaban before you get a hearing, so you're staying here until you get your Kiss." Malfoy smiled at Thorfinn.

"Come along," Malfoy levitated Thorfinn yet again, enjoying Thorfinn's humiliation, Thorfinn was sure. They moved through the labyrinth of corridors for at least ten minutes before Malfoy stopped in front of an empty cell. Thorfinn held his breath, both in fear and hope. There was a chance that Malfoy would make a mistake, would loosen Thorfinn before he locked the doors of Thorfinn's cell.

Barring that, there was a chance Malfoy would leave the ropes, and give Thorfinn a weapon. One he could hide and use to kill himself, if needed.

Malfoy did neither of these things. He simply shut the cell door and Vanished the ropes binding Thorfinn.

"You fucked up, Rowle. And I swear, I shall enjoy your Kiss." Malfoy smirked at Thorfinn, and Thorfinn scowled, knowing how pitiful and small he must look in the cell. "May you have vivid dreams." Thorfinn's scowl deepened, knowing that Malfoy was in no way wishing him pleasant dreams.

Malfoy walked away, not looking back or pausing, perfectly content to leave Thorfinn to his fate.

Thorfinn would remember all of this, when something happened to prove to Malfoy that his lover was going to have to die. It wasn't a happy memory, but it was reassuring. Eventually, Malfoy would learn that Thorfinn was right, and Thorfinn would remember this moment.


End file.
